The Reunion
by TrappedInWonderland
Summary: When he watched them lower her coffin into the earth, he knew he would not survive without her for long. Short Ichigo and Orihime oneshot.


**Hello! This one shot is a little different from the first two, it was a lot more of a challenge. I wanted to convey the emotions in this one as clearly as possible and I hope I achieved this goal. While I was writing this I listened to "I See The Light" from the Disney movie Tangled and I strongly recommend listening to it as you read! It's a wonderful song, and I think it really fit the story. So now that I've finished my little rant read and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own diddly, or squat, or Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

It was sunny, but she would have wanted it that way. The rain always made her quiet and solemn and it was way to cliché. The old man sat in his seat and listened to the priest talking, saying nice things about her. He listened to their friends say more nice things and recall memories, he was touched when Rangiku said that she was the most wonderful person she had ever known. But he agreed with her, with every fiber of his being.

As he listened he allowed himself to think about her and how she used to be. About the way she moved with a natural grace, even if she was clumsy. How she always smelled like Spring, warm and pure, of hope and somehow promising something incredible. How her eyes seemed to go on forever, they were endless pools that seemed to glow. He allowed himself to mourn her in that time, it was the only time she would accept his sadness. Before the coffin was lowered into the ground, he got out of his chair with help from his grandson, and laid a gentle hand upon the polished wood, it glistened in the sunlight, and he patted it softly and said his last goodbye. He stepped back as the love of his life was lowered into the ground, and bowed his head as the final prayer was spoken. He then began accepting the condolences and quiet well wishes from all who had attended. He surprised them, they expected a cold and guarded man whose eyes were hard to look into because of the terrible pain in them. He surprised them because he was not cold, he didn't laugh or joke, but he smiled, perhaps a little sadly, and his eyes were still warm pools of chocolate.

"I won't say I'm sorry." Shinji Hirako said, looking elegant like always in his black suit and tie.

Hiyori stood at his side, but she was Mrs. Hirako now. The wound she had received during the war had made Shinji realize how easy it would be to loose her and he bound her to him quickly. She didn't offer any apologies either, she just locked her brown orbs with his.

"You wouldn't want me to anyway. I'm sorry she's gone, but I won't apologize and piss you off, just because I don't know what to say." he said.

"Thank you." the old man said and bowed his head slightly.

Hiyori surprised him then. She gently laid her small hand upon his wrinkled one. She smiled, a small little one that almost knocked him off his feet. As if all of this wasn't enough, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Hiyori." he said, barely above a whisper, a strong emotion welling within him.

She nodded and guided Shinji away, leaving him to the others.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The old man passed away a year or two after the funeral, and his own was held. He lived long enough for his grandchildren to know him, and he made sure they knew their grandmother. How kind she was, how beautiful she was, how absolutely perfect she was. His daughter knew that the day would be coming soon, and even though she had tried to prepare herself she leaned on her husband heavily.

"Mommy? Why are you sad?" her five year old daughter, Mitsuki, asked.

"Honey, she just misses Grandpa." her husband explained gently.

Their daughter's face scrunched up in confusion. She missed Grandpa, too. But he was with Nana now in heaven. Even the five year old had noticed the way her grandfather had looked when he had told her stories about a lady with long auburn hair that looked just like Mommy's and gray eyes, just like her own.

"But Mommy, Grandpa is with Nana now, don't you think he's happy with her? He's probably sad because you're crying." Mitsuki said, sounding far to wise for a five year old.

Masaki Yasutora looked at her daughter with wide eyes and then pulled the small child to her. She hugged the young girl tightly and kissed her forehead.

"You're right. They're together now." she whispered, imagining her mother and father together.

In heaven, or wherever they were, they were young again and they were happy. She could picture their smiles and she could see her Father-in-law standing silently behind them, waiting for the day his wife, Tatsuki, would join him. She clung tightly to the picture in her mind and smiled, they were together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The old man passed in his sleep, peacefully. When his soul left his body he stayed next to it and waited for the nearest soul reaper to find him. It didn't take long, he wasn't surprised when Rukia entered his room with Renji. He understood that they both wanted to be there for this and had waited, sensing his will to live was dwindling. They didn't speak, the only sound was the rasp of Rukia's zanpakuto as it was drawn. She pressed it gently to his forehead and smiled at him, a tad bit sadly, and stepped back to lean into Renji. As the bright light and the warm tingling sensation enveloped him he gave a small wave to his friends. They raised their hands in farewell and he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he was in a meadow, it was bursting with color and life. He smiled and glanced down at his hands. They weren't wrinkly, they were smooth and he realized he was back in the body of his youth. He smiled as he stretched and drank in the sensations. As he was standing there admiring the scenery, someone approached him. He turned, hoping to head off any friendly plus that would insist on helping him or some unfriendly spirit that saw him as easy prey. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes were wide.

He stared at the woman before him, tracing every plane of her face, trying to accept the fact that it was her. Trying to except that he was either incredibly lucky, or fate was feeling very generous. Her eyes widened as she took in his face, realizing that it was actually _him_.

"Ichigo?" she asked, her voice was soft like she was afraid of shattering him, as if he was a delusion.

"Hime…" was his answer, it was all he could think of. In his mind it was just her name, in every corner, in every crevice, her name filled him as he drank in the sight of her.

Then she smiled, slow at first and the blooming into one of her blinding smiles, and moved towards him. He stepped towards her. They walked to each other, then jogged, and finally ran the remaining few feet.

She was swept into his arms and he twirled her around, just like on their wedding day. Her laughter rang out across the flowers, and she held him tightly. As he finished his spin he set her on her feet and leaned his forehead against hers.

"It's you." he whispered, still hardly believing it.

"It's me." she teased, giggling softly.

"It's really, really you." he said cupping her chin in one large hand.

He bought her face to his and softly brushed his lips against his. After their time apart, it had felt like an eternity to both of them, he felt the little sparks just like the first time. She sighed against his lips and melted against him. When they broke apart he smiled at her, his eyes glowing like they hadn't in years.

_**~Fin~**_

_**

* * *

**_**I hope you liked it and please review!**_**  
**_


End file.
